Altered Base Rules
Productivity: * productivity applies to capital production for gold for each building, and any players using downtime skills to make money. AC Boosts: * With things like monk AC boost or Katana Duelist for things like that where you get to add another stat to AC you can only have one effecting your PC at one time thus a monk Katana Duelist would have to pick to add your int to AC from Katana Duelist or Wis from Monk to AC. (Reminder that you can only ADD a single stat to something once by vanilla pathfinder rules) Lyre of building: * This item can be used once a week to make 150 labor. Horn of Plenty: * Goods, Labor, or Influence can be traded for on a 1 to 1 up to 65 each week only. Magic 2 to 1 up to 32 each week. Constructs: * Ability Score Modification can only be applied to a construct a number of times up to your current level at time of creation. * The max HD of a construct is 1.5X the crafters HD Dragon materials: * In this world it is not possible to buy materials that consist of dragons Skill unlocks: * Skill unlocks are acquired automatically as your ranks go up, if you have a class that allows you to gain skill unlocks your counted as having double the ranks for unlocking skill unlocks. (Skill unlock for profession rank 15 has been removed) Time: * Time in Dark Horizon is on a two in character days for each day in real life. Money: * Downtime money with skill checks is your roll in gold pieces. If you have a skill unlock, class feature or something similar that turns your earning from silver to gold you get x10 Research a Spell: * For now this is banned but limited options for this may be allowed at a later date. Teleport Structure: * The spell Teleport Structure can be used like greater teleport in regards to distance only. Selling Items: * Npcs do not negotiate for items with a market value worth less than 50k. Npcs do not buy cursed magic items. Simulacrum: * Simulacrum: You can’t create a simulacrum of a creature whose HD or levels exceed your level. * Simulacrum, Lesser: This spell functions as simulacrum, except you can’t create a simulacrum of a creature whose HD or levels exceed half your level, and it has no magical abilities. * No unique creatures can be copied this way. Body Swapping: * You may not enters other creatures body whose HD exceed your own. This is only able to be bypassed by a GM saying so during an encounter, and this body swapping will be taken into account when applying for templates. Other Forms of Copying Monsters: * The limit imposed on this is you can’t create one of a creature whose HD or levels and mythic rank exceed your level and mythic rank. (This applies to but not limited to undead, chaosatomatons, clones, paintings, ect; This does not apply to base constructs) Intimidate (Cha) Demoralize Opponent: * You can use this skill to cause an opponent to become shaken for a number of rounds. This shaken condition doesn’t stack with other shaken conditions to make an affected creature frightened. The DC of this check is equal to 10 + the target’s Hit Dice + Sense motive. Spell casting services & NPC crafters: * The level limit of any NPC and PC kingdom for spell crafting services and the like given by NPCs is limited to Lv12 max. (Unless noted for the place) Caster Level Cap: * Max caster level for dual souls is 30, max cap is 35 for single. Category:Rules